Commercially available motion detection systems typically lack the capability of differentiating between motion of humans which is typically desired to be detected and motion of animals, such as house pets which is typically desired to ignored. The present invention provides improved motion detection systems operable for differentiating between motion of humans and motion of animals, such as house pets.